Lieutenant Fenton
by OriginalElementa
Summary: It is the 24th century and the Ghost Zone and it's inhabitants have been cut off from the mortal realm for centuries except one. Danni has been 'alive' for a LONG time, her obsession is to explore and what is a better way then to do so on an exploration vessel belonging to the Federation? The life of Star Fleet officer is that of adventure and it is exactly what Danni Fenton craves
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters unique to Star Trek: Next Generation or Danny Phantom.

I hope all my readers will like this new story I have concocted, I worked hard on this first chapter. Don't knock it until you try it, the first part is a bit dry but persevere and you should be rewarded.

F.Y.I. Ranks of 24th Century Star Fleet Federation Uniforms

Lowest - - - - - - - - - Highest

Enlisted Grades -Ensign -Lt. junior grad-Lt. -Commander Captain

Chapter One:

I have been alive for a long time. At first it was hard to cope with as I watched all of my mortal friends grow old and finally pass away but, I have always persevered and found that they never truly die, I have them in my memories and as long as I survive they won't be forgotten. Thus they are never truly dead. My name is Danni Fenton, a halfa, and over 300 years old.

From the time I was created, I was always a free, wild, and boisterous spirit. Halfas are the most unique species in the universe, of that I am certain , because only three have ever exsisted. All three of us were created in different ways and mostly by accident. My DNA was intended to be an exact replica to that of Danny Fenton Ectoplasm, the substance that gives ghosts their form, was fused with his DNA and he became a hero known as Danny Phantom (or Inviso Bill) shortly afterwards. I was cloned from him by the other halfa named Vlad Masters (or the Wisconsin Ghost), he created me to be his son but I had one X chromosome too many. I was not the first to be cloned from Danny, but I was the only girl. Vlad was not the kindest to any us, but Danny saved me, for the others it was too late. After I was freed I decided to explore the world, but eventually my ectoplasmic DNA became too unstable and I began to die.

My father, Danny, saved me, defeated Vlad, my creator, and I was once again free to wander to my heart's content. After a couple years, my father's and creator's existence were exposed to the world and it was no longer safe for us in on Earth. Even my grandparents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were powerless to the mad mobs of people that surrounded the city and filled our town intent on killing everyone involved. It was a dark time for all ghosts and our families, mortal and immortal. Every ghost and any humans we considered allies were permanently moved into the ghost zone where we were all safe from the humans' rampage. There we stayed cut off from the mortal realm for the following decades until the Ghost Purges were forgotten.

The humans that were brought into the Ghost Zone transformed into ghosts themselves due to the massive exposure of ectoplasm that filled the pocket dimension. They too rebuilt their lives and lived happily as the living dead. My father now rules the Ghost Zone as King; he had defeated the previous king , Pariah Dark, before the purge started and in accordance to ghost laws he stands inherited the title due to his victory.

However, I could never find peace in the Ghost Zone. It was my home but my obsession is to explore, explore everything and everywhere that captures my curiosity, learning all that I can, and having adventures. So, I returned to the human world incognito and stayed hidden among the humans. They grew and thrived, advanced quickly in terms of medicine, science, and math. It was not long before they learned how to end world hunger, cure cancer, and create world peace. They even figured out how to travel among the stars. The possibilities increased exponentially when they started to meet aliens, which led to a trade of technology and eventually an empire was born that shared peace and prosperity to all of its citizens and even now, continues to expand.

I had many names during this 300 year period, many occupations and many friends. At times I grew tired of the mortals and traveled back home to my family but I always returned. This is one of those times. I vacationed in the Ghost Zone for a decade but now my restless heart yearns for me to return to a life of adventure in the mortal realm. A new adventure awaits and I am eager to explore once again. My name is Danni Fenton, I am a halfa, 1 of 3, and this is my adventure aboard the Enterprise.

-Star Trek: Next Generation—

"Danielle Fenton?" Lt. Commander Worf called. Ever since his predecessor died in the line of duty, he had taken up her mantle of being Chief of Security, Liutenant Commander, and as protocol dictates, he needed to appoint a Liutenant. As the only Klingon serving under Starfleet, he like all other Klingons, valued strength, prowess, and skill when it came to battle; which is why he was holding auditions for the position of his 'number one' as Captain Picard like to say. Anyone interested was in the training room of the Enterprise being evaluated and slowly eliminated as the tryout continued. Many fine officers tried out but few were even considered for the job. The majority were not up to par, they were either: too cocky, arrogant, weak, slow, or just plain stupid. By the end of the cycle, only 10 candidates were left.

"Yes sir. Call me Danni, with an 'i'." Danni replied. She stood up from her sitting position that everyone else applying for the job was in. All the candidates formed a circle around the training mat in the middle of the training room with Lt. Commander Worf in the middle. The last phase of the auditions was about to commence, sparring. All ten candidates were expected to spar with a random partner of Lt. Worf's choosing, the five victors would then be evaluated by the rest of the Senior Staff of the Enterprise for the position of lieutenant of the security department.

"And Marcus Smith," Lt. Worf said, "Come to the middle of the matt, shake hands, and fight until your opponent forfeits, loses consciousness, or wins depending on my judgment. You may start when the bell rings." Danni's opponent was a well-built man, 6'5", all muscle, no brains, and plenty of overconfidence oozing out of his pores. They shook hands before falling into a ready position and awaited the ding of the bell.

"I'll give you one chance to forfeit Ms. Fenton." Marcus taunted, Danni only smiled eerily in response before the bell rang and Marcus shot forward trying to get a quick victory with a right hook to the jaw. Danni easily deflected the blow letting the fist sail past her body as she made no effort to stop the man's momentum leaving him wide open to attack. The halfa punched his kidneys, kneed his stomach before letting him fall to the ground due to his initial inertia. The man did not even process what happened before he found himself face-down on the mat with his arm in a lumbar.

"Do you yield?" Danni asked sweetly

"Ahhh! No, I don't!" Marcus said defiantly although he was defeated, Danni put more pressure on his arm, "Ahhhh! I yield! I yield!" Danni let go of his arm before standing up and offering her opponent a hand. He swatted it away and climbed to his feet on his own. Danni brushed off the insult and turned intending to return to her seat. While her back was turned, Marcus Smith in a rage rushed him intent on tackling her, Danni didn't even bat an eyelash. She grabbed the offending appendage and used it as leverage to flip the man over her shoulder onto his back. "I'm afraid you don't understand what 'I yield' means Mr. Smith. It means that you lose." Danni smiled sweetly.

"Ensign Smith! Return to your quarters and pack your bags. I am dismissing you from my command, you hold no honor and blatantly disrespect your coworkers, I have no place for you in my division!" Lt. Worf ordered coldly. "As for you Ensign Fenton, good work."

"Thank you, sir."

-Star Trek: Next Generation—

"This is ultimately your decision Mr. Worf. Who do you choose?" Captain Picard asked contemplatively as he looked at the five profiles displayed on the monitor before him.

"I have already taken the initiative to eliminate two of the five. Three remain and I have found myself at a standstill, Captain." Worf said, he pulled the two of the five profiles off of the main monitor.

"Danielle Fenton is an interesting choice, I did not think she would make it this far." Deanna Troi, the ship's councilor said absentmindedly.

"Have you met her, Deanna?" Commander William Riker asked.

"Only briefly, introductions and a normal psyche evaluation when she arrived on the ship" Deanna replied, "She has a strange vocabulary and knows quite a bit of human history all the way back to 20th century, but very fun to talk to."

"How so councilor?" Data asked

"When I talked to her, she kept using strange words like, cool, awesome, and epic. I was faintly reminded of early 21st century literature." Deanna said.

"Captain, I found a point of interest in Ms. Fenton's record." Data announced as he looked through her personnel file.

"Elaborate." Captain Picard said.

"Her I.Q. is quite impressive for a human, but all the data accumulated on Ms. Fenton consists of non-personal information. It is very impersonal, it is common for records to contain instances of skirmish, or that of achievement but Ms. Fenton's records are very mediocre."

"Captain, I'm also looking at her records, she has a degree in human history, knows over 43 languages the majority being ancient Earth languages and a degree in ancient technology; specifically that of space travel." Geordi listed, "Quite impressive."

"But no degree in self-defense?" Picard asked. "That is unusual for a Starfleet officer striving for a position in security."

"I was skeptical myself when I saw her admission." Worf said, "But she has more than proved herself in the tests I assembled for all of the candidates."

"Well it sounds like Ms. Fenton is definitely an interesting person and even over-qualified, but we must move on. Who else is up for the position?" Captain Picard asked, Danielle Fenton definitely intrigued him but she was not the only one who wanted the position and the other candidates were probably just as unique.

-Star Trek: Next Generation—

Danni and her longtime friend were lying next to each other, on the grass staring into the ever-changing skies of the Ghost Zone enjoying each other's company. Dora was her best friend, being a princess herself she understood Danni's troubles as royalty, helped her out in her duties and provided some much needed girl-companionship.

"What's it like in space Danni?" Dora asked.

"It's very vast, very empty but also bursting with life. Even though empty space seems lifeless it holds a sense of mystery. Every planet holds endless potential for new life, new adventures and new intelligent species. It's hard to explain but it is amazing." Danni told her.

"I'd like to go sometime." Dora said wistfully, "It sounds amazing."

"If I get this job, maybe I will give you a tour of the space ship." Danni offered, "They won't notice you if you wear a uniform and we will just be a couple of best friends exploring the ship."

"Of course you'll get your job! You're the best choice, you're the best fighter in the mortal realm, but I don't think I would like to go aboard your ship when you get the job. One mishap and the entire ship is killed, but maybe the next time you get shore leave you can take me out for girls night, we can even invite Jazz and Sam!"

"Okay, you got a deal." Danni laughed, "Well, I better be going, I'm supposed to be present with the other five candidates in the observation hall in an hour. Wish me luck!"

"You won't need it!" Dora laughed as Danni got up from the grass. They hugged before Danni created a ghost portal (an ability she discovered after her 18th birthday) straight into her quarters.

-Star Trek: Next Generation-

Read and review! Encouragement and constructive criticism are always welcome!

5


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no characters, settings, or anything already copyrighted by their original owners.

FYI: I use the abbreviation 'Danni' for Danielle instead of 'Dani' with one 'n' instead of my two because the abbreviation for Daniel which is 'Danny' with two 'n's instead of just one. This comment is aimed at krikanalo…just clearing some stuff up.

Chapter Two

Danni left Dora's castle and flew towards her own zone home. Every ghost has a lair in the ghost zone, it reflects their personality. Their power determines how big it is and their imagination is responsible for decoration. Danny, as the king of the ghost zone has the entire realm as his kingdom but in his castle there was a secret door that only he and a select few know of where he can relax and do whatever he want. More often than not he would sleep in his lair and when he wasn't doing his kingly duties.

Danni's lair was located in-between Danny's castle and the Fenton Ghost Portal on Earth, close to her father, her first home (earth) but far enough for it not to be smothering. Her lair had the mementos she has collected over the centuries. A mish mash of trinkets littered the area in a organized manner the walls were filled with pictures of the people she has met and worked with. The oldest picture was of her and her dad at a boardwalk. Even after all this time, the pictures with her family are always her favorite.

The main room had all of her memorabilia from her life; her bedroom was much less nostalgic. Danni's bed was a king sized canopy bed with a green comforter one the first wall, the second wall had different ecto-weapons mounted in rows. In the other corner (the third wall) was her artistic area; a black frame stand with the newest edition of Suzuki on it was waiting with a chair and a cello made by Stradivarius she acquired on an adventure with Frostbite's Infinity map. Next to the music stand was her art easel with her latest creation drying. Wall number four was special, it had a Ghost Portal keyed to her DNA mounted and humming.

The Fenton Ghost Portal 2.0 was very modern, it ran on its own power generated naturally by the Ghost Zone and it could send her anywhere she wanted, but right now it was set to her bedroom on the Enterprise. At first it was tricky to lock in coordinates of a moving target, the Enterprise was always moving and it especially moved fast so Danni invented a tracker. It was hidden in the back of a canvas and if no one shot it into space, Danni won't have to worry about appearing somewhere in the void of space.

Danni picked up her favorite ecto-throwing knife; absentmindedly and she threw it at a target above her door hitting the worn target dead center. She chuckled, "Dora's right, those suckers don't have a chance." Without another word, the halfa opened the ghost portal and entered her rooms aboard the Enterprise.

"Each of you have proven yourselves competent in battle strategy, tactical cunning, and have demonstrated great skill in the art of battle. You are the best and the brightest Star Fleet has to offer and through the consensus of the senior crew, we have decided who is best qualified to fill the position of Lieutenant in the Security division. Congratulations, Danielle Fenton; I look forward to what you will achieve under my command." Captain Picard said as he walked back and forth in-front of the row of the candidates, he stopped before Danni and shook her hand.

"Thank you sir, I will do my best to aspire to the standards of this ship and your expectations." Danni said as she shook both the Captain's and Worf's hands in a firm grip.

"We will see." Lt. Commander Worf replied, "Your first shift is the Alpha shift tomorrow."

"Thank you Lt. everyone for affording me this opportunity, I will endeavor to meet and exceed your standards; Captain, Commanders, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow!" The halfa chirped then left with a spring to her step, glad to have gotten a job.

After all the candidates and Danni left, the senior staff stayed behind to tie up any loose ends but Worf seemed oddly distracted. "Worf, what is wrong? Your attention has been drifting and I sense that you are uncomfortable, why?" Deanna Troi asked worriedly. The entire table's attention was now directed toward the Klingon.

"Danielle Fenton is no doubt very skilled and easy to talk to, but every time I see her, I feel the urge to… flee." Worf admitted.

"What do you mean?" Commander Riker asked leaning forward, "Klingons are predators it would seem to me that you would be the last to run from anyone."

"I concur, what has she done to inspire the flight instinct in you?" Captain Picard asked.

"There are few things in this universe in that can shake a Klingon warrior, a bigger opponent is one of the most common, the Aczorchida (AN: an acid spitting, sand dune, 20ft tall insect that I made up) is another, but Danielle is neither." Worf said, "I intend to solve this problem, hopefully by association and interaction with my new Lt."

"Did she say something threatening or malicious to you?" Beverly Crusher asked.

"No, she was cordial, asked me to call her Danni, then she demonstrated quick thinking and some…impressive defensive moves when another candidate attacked her after he was honorably defeated." Worf explained.

"As I have examined all the candidates, Danielle Fenton has the most varied degrees and is the most accomplishments. Very few humans have the mental capability to learn all these subjects, she is a human a genius but I don't believe her to have enough physical skill to instill such a reaction in your synapses and hormones." Data added.

"Ya, I mean, Lt. Fenton is just some scrawny kid, are you sure it isn't someone else that was in the room?" Lt. Commander Geordi LeForge asked.

"Perhaps" Worf said, "but, I hope this solution resolves itself."

"Keep me posted." Captain Picard said, "I want weekly updates on Lt. Fenton's acclimation to her new position and if her loyalty comes into question or if she poses any threat to my ship or my officers I want to know about it. Dismissed."


End file.
